Philosphy without borders
by RedHatMeg
Summary: You see, Heracles, the philosopher seeks three things: Truth, Beauty and Good..." One-shots about Greece and weird thoughts that spin in his head


**Love isn't just one thing**

_"Come here, Heracles. I want to tell you something really important."_

_"Yes, mommy?"_

_"Today, I'm going to tell, what is love."_

Heracles didn't even know, why this memory appeared suddenly in his head just now, during World Meeting, but he didn't listened to others anyway, so he just drown in his thoughts and let his mind making philosophy. He was observing everything around him, but he didn't pay much attention, what people were saying or doing.

_"But, mom, love is stupid. I don't want to kiss with somebody like you and Rome. It's disgusting!"_

_"Do you really think that love is just something between man and woman?"_

He really thought like that back then. The first thing that was popping out in his head, when he heard word "love", was loving couples, who were kissing, hugging, whispering sweet nothings and doing lots of other activities, which were dumb and pointless to him and other little boys in his neighborhood.

_"Love isn't just one thing." His mother said with smile and put him on her laps. "My dear Heracles, love is an complex feeling. Or rather way of thinking about something or someone. There are many kinds of love. The first one is called agape."_

_Agape_… In Latin it's called _caritas_. An unselfish love between two people, who can be strangers to each other, but for one moment, even for a few seconds, will do something good to the other, like giving the bread to the hungry beggar or defending the weaker ones against bullies. Sometimes even simple "good morning" with a neighbor.

Greece rolled his lazy eyes on the room, which already started to gone wild, and they stopped on the Switzerland. Heracles suddenly remembered, what Vash had done, when he found Liechtenstein in need. He took care of her. Why? And why people were sending bags to starving children in Africa? A children they hadn't even seen on their eyes. A children, who probably will never pay them back.

It was agape, which make them do such thing. And agape was the first thing, which led Switzerland to help Liechtenstein. He saw another human (OK, maybe not exactly) being in need. The tiny string in his mind and soul ordered his legs to come to her. The voice of his conscience made him lean helpful hand to the broken girl, lying on the ground. Maybe he was thinking about it as his Christian duty, or maybe it was a sudden move of his heart, which felt miserable about poor Liechtenstein. Maybe even something inside him said to him: "If you were in the same situation, you would want someone to help you. Don't turn away!" Our sense of justice order us to help strangers.

Heracles gaze moved from Vash and landed on the Feliciano, who was talking about something with Ludwig. However, German didn't want to listen to his friend. Greece were observing them many times, when they were coming out from the meetings and summits to do something together.

_"The next one." Greece's mother said, stroking his hear. "is philia."_

_Philia_, also known as _amicitia_ – friendship. Shared by people with common interests or fate. Germany and Italy were calling themselves friends. They were helping each other and supporting in many ways. Whenever Feliciano couldn't do something by himself, he called to Ludwig and he was coming as soon as possible. Just because the Italian was his best (sometimes Ludwig was saying: the only) friend. On the other hand, Germany could play soccer with Italy or eat a lunch with him, talking about something random, which was making him relax.

_"Aristotle and Plato were considering friendship as the highest form of love, my son. A love beyond body and beauty. Friend can give his own life for you. He can take care of your wounds, when you're injured, or advice you, when you need a wise advice. His virtues motivates you to be better person. You're completing each other."_

_Suddenly some weird think crossed little Heracles' head._

_"Then why philosophers are called the friends of wisdom?"_

_Ancient Greece giggled and patted her son's head._

_"I was going to tell you this." She embraced him and rested her chin on his head. "You see, Heracles, the philosopher seeks three things: Truth, Beauty and Good. That's what Plato had said to me and he learned it from the Socrates. Remember that Socrates died for the sake of Athenian laws and for his teachings and believes. If you find something worth to die for, my child, that means you love it and want to protect it, just like you would love a person. You should know it by now, Heracles."_

As a nation, who lived a long life, he knew it very well. During the war or foreign occupation his people were dying for him, for his freedom, for his safety… When he seized the Meeting Room, he came to conclusion that there was no nation, which couldn't say the same about its people. And the same goes to other things – faith, way of thinking, truth, proper attitude in times of pain and darkness. They are led by inner voice. Mama and Socrates called it daimonion.

_"Husband love his wife. Parents loves their children and siblings love each other."_

_"What?!" Heracles looked up with anger. "I don't even like this fool, Turkey!"_

_"Don't tell such things about your brother, young man." Ancient Greece scolded him, but then her eyes softened and she added with smile. "You two argue often, but you are related with bond of blood."_

Heracles saw Sadiq in a distant place, almost near the door. They were in quite bad relations, since Turkey's attack on Constantinople. Sometimes Greece wondered, what would their mother say, if she heard about his struggle for independence from his own brother. About their fights, which sacrificed so many of their men. Family supposed to love each other, but frequently the really was different from this. He knew many brothers and sisters, who were ready to betray their siblings (for example: England and his older brothers) and not only form Greek mythology. He also knew many so loyal siblings that they were desperately trying to unite with their family, when they were separated.

Attacks from someone, who is loved by you or who supposed to love you, can hurt the most. Arthur knows it, since American Revolution. On the other hand Spain and South Italy are like father and son. Guess, since Rome seemed to favorite Feliciano over Romano, Antonio was Romano's father figure. Who knows – maybe, if Austria hadn't handed Southern half of Italy to Spain, Romano wouldn't know, how to love, or how to trust. He would be lonely and angry. Because we're learning those kind of things from others – our relatives, parents, friends, lovers and strangers, we're meeting on our way.

Love is amazing in our it's kinds.

* * *

**So I decided to make something with Greece and philosophy, since I saw his Battle ID on deviantArt. I think, the ending was a bit rushed. Maybe I will continue it as a series (I have some idea with Heracles and painting _The School of Athens_), but I'm not promise anything.**

**Please review!**


End file.
